


Gallavich Week 2015

by gambitsgeekyprincess



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Time, Fluff, Gallavich Week 2015, M/M, Teddy Bears
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 22:50:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4239642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gambitsgeekyprincess/pseuds/gambitsgeekyprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>7 chapter fic for gallavich week</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Day On The Job

**Author's Note:**

> my beta is away from her computer for a few weeks so all mistakes are mine.

Mickey is twenty three when he gets lucky and a friend of his gets him into a pretty sweet job as a semi rig driver. He and Ian are doing well but with this job they could be doing great and Mickey doesn't think twice about taking it but there is a downside. Mickey will be away from Ian for weeks, sometimes even months at a time and they've barely been apart since the night Mickey came out . Ian tells Mickey not to worry, that hes a big boy and he can take care of himself but Mickey spends the week before his first trip out asking all their friends and family to stop in now and again to check on Ian.

Since this is Mickey's first job he'll only be gone a few days, a week at the most if complications arise. He's only going to Canada, which is only and eight our drive from Chicago if he doesn't stop at all. He knows he'll have to stop however, so he figures he can drive there and back in three days if he's quick and stops as little as possible. Ian sends him off with a huge travel mug of hot coffee and a deep, lingering kiss. Mickey watches him in the rear view mirror until Ian is just a red and white blur. He only gets two miles before hes missing him already. Mickey drives trough miles and miles and only stops when he has to use the rest room. Mickey figures he'll eat once he settles into a hotel into a hotel once he reaches Canada. 

The sun has already set once Mickey reaches the truck stop motel he'll be staying at and he knows he'll have to be up at the crack of dawn to make the drop off and get back on the road and back to Ian as quickly as possible. He grabs five bags of chips and one bag of mini peanut butter cups from the vending machine and eats them all in one sitting before setting the alarm clock and falling asleep still in his clothes, even his boots. His dreams are filled with a smiling red head and a cozy two room apartment and even tough hes hot and sticky with sweat when the alarm wakes him up he still counts it as one of the best nights sleep hes had.

He showers, changes clothes and grabs a quick snack before hopping back in the rig to drop off his shipment. Mickey is ready to get back on the road to home but drop off takes and hour and a half between unloading the truck and signing paper work. When he's finally able to get back on to pavement it isn't long before he has to stop for a piss break and pulls up to a small two gas station. On his way out Mickey spots a small teddy bear with a maple leaf Canada sweater and thinks of Ian. Mickey picks up the bear and buys it a a bottle of pep pills before heading back out to the truck,hes read to go home, he'll drive all day if he has too. Mickey gets home a little past eleven and finds Ian cuddled up on the couch with one of his t-shirts. Tossing his bags on the floor and toeing off his shoes Mickey picks Ian up and totes him to their bedroom. He lays down beside him and pulls the Canada bear out from under his shirt where he had been hiding it and places it beside Ian. The bear was meant to be a joke, a one time thing to show Ian that Mickey was thinking of him while not being to mushy but instead Mickey wakes up the next day to find Ian clutching the bear to his chest a grinning and he knows that this will only be the first time he brings a bear home for Ian.


	2. Pumpkin Spice Smiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian always orders coffee from the same coffee shop but today there is a new barista at the register.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the 2nd day prompt was kink and i don't really write smut so instead you get a coffee shop au for day two. written for the following prompt- 'i ordered a pumpkin spice latte at starbucks and you made a heart with the foam and i decided to drink it here so i can smile at you some more’ au

Leaves fell from the trees in twos and threes and the distinct smell of pumpkins floated in the air as Ian walked down the chilly Chicago road to his favorite coffee shop, South Side Sips. The shop is tucked in between a hair salon and a nail place and is barely noticeable if your not looking for it. Ian had found it on accident one day when looking for a Quiet place to sit when he was having a rough day and now he stopped by the shop at lest once a day .

Today he had only one thing on his mind, a simple yet decadent pumpkin spice latte. The owner of the shop, Mandy Milkovich, had a secret recipe for her pumpkin spice latte that Ian had been trying to guess for the past two years but so far hadn't gotten it right. Mandy had quickly become a best friend for Ian after she has let him have his first coffee free back when he stumbled trough her door on the edge of a panic attack.

Ian pushed open the door and the chime above rang out in the quiet early morning of the cafe. Ian removed his scarf as he walked to the register and waited for Mandy to come from the back room. The door to the back room swung open but Mandy did not come trough, instead a young man about Ian's age approached the counter. Ian's heart did a jump has he got a closer look at the man, he was beautiful, pale skin and dark hair. Ian couldn't help but think that the man looked a bit like Mandy. The man waved his hand in front of Ian's face and Ian realized with a flush that he had been speaking while Ian just stared. 

" well, Hello there. The names Mickey, what can i help ya out with today? " The man spoke with a smirk.

" Um what happened to Mandy? " Ian asked.

" Sis got sick, i'm feeling in for her till shes up to working again. " Mickey replied.

" Oh. Tell her i hope she feels better soon and i'll take a pumpkin spice latte please. " Ian said with a smile.

" sure thing. " Mickey said as he turned to the counter behind him to start on Ian's order.

Ian took a window seat and allowed his eyes to trace the baristas form as he worked. He moved as sure as Mandy when she was working and Ian was sure now more than ever that this was a family owned shop. Mickey grabbed a few napkins and the cup he had just filled and headed to the table, Ian averted his eyes as quickly as he could. Mickey placed the cup on the table with napkins and a few packs of creamer. 

Ian opened his cup to pour in a few creamers and paused at the foam heart sitting atop his latte. His face heated as he glanced across the shop floor and met Mickey's eyes as the other man winked. Ian felt the flush spread down his neck but smiled back shyly regardless. Ian would normally mix his creamer and go but instead today he stayed until the very last sip was gone, often looking up to smile at Mickey as he placed baked goods into the glass case.

Mickey was wiping down the counter when Ian stood to dispose of his trash. Ian paused with his hand on the door and took a moment to compose himself before walking back to the counter and ordering a pumpkin spice muffin for the road. Mickey bagged the item and stood puzzled as Ian removed said muffin from its package and pulled a pen from his coat pocket. Ian scribbled his number down quickly before he could change his mind and slid it across the counter to Mickey before running out the door. It wasn't until he was half way down the street that he remembered he hadn't paid yet.

As He went to turn around and head back his phone buzzed in his pocket, he had one new text from a unmarked number. " Hope to see you again soon, handsome " was all it said and Ian knew he'd be back again tomorrow but it wouldn't be for the coffee and sweets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still looking for a beta and using a free online editor so all mistakes are mine.


	3. Step Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We’re both baristas and sometimes I have trouble reaching for things and I show up to work one day to find a personalized stool with my name on it i hATE YOU but also thanks” au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> day 3 of gallavich week was (Missing scenes or scene/episode/season redos) but once again i didn't really know what to do for this one so instead have another coffee shop au :)

Mickey was running late to open the shop but luckily it was Sunday and most of the morning rush would't be there until about one. Mickey pulled the shop keys from his pocket and turned on the lights before starting to get everything for the day up and running. Mickey always save the worst part for last, setting up the add in's bar which was about three inches taller than he was. Mickey hand just finished wiping down the tables when his co-worker Ian arrived.

Ian was the main baker for the shop Mickey's sister owned, they had all grown up together. Ian had been a cute teenager, short and lean with a mop of hair that hung into his eyes then over the course of one summer he shot up like a tree and started working out. Mickey had to admit Ian had grown up handsome but it made him feel just a bit unattractive. He had never gotten that growth spurt Ian promised would come and stood at 5'7 at his full height. Mickey watched as Ian started pulling pulling down cupcake pans from the highest shelf in the back with out even standing on his tip toes.

Mickey shook his head to clear his thoughts and started trying to put the coffee mix in's and napkins on the high bar at the other end of the register. He was on the very tip of his toes and still had to push the items along the edge in the hopes they'd make it to their destinations. Mickey heard a glass container hit the floor on the other side and sighed, that was the fourth jar he had broke this week; Mandy was going to start charging him for these damn things.

The day flew and before Mickey knew it he was cleaning up and up on his toes once more reaching for the creamer and things once more to return them to their storage spots. A hand Reached over his shoulder and started handing him items to put away. Mickey glanced up to Ian who was smiling sweetly at him. Mickey felt his face heat and cleared his throat before quickly putting everything away. Ian was closing that night so Mickey said his goodbyes and was out the door while Ian wiped down tables and counter tops.  


Mickey didn't have to be in the next day till the noon shift and was a bit early getting to work. Ian was already there along with Mandy who was on register today while Mickey would be waiting tables and helping Ian out in the kitchen. Ian was all smiles when Mickey tied on his apron and started washing dishes and putting them away. Mickey wasn't sure what had the his co-worker smiling until he went to place a mixing bowel back where it belonged and couldn't reach the shelf even while on his toes.

" hey, Mickey try this. " Ian suggest.

Mickey turns to see Ian holding out a small step stool. It is black and blue with his name painted across the top in black glitter paint and Mickey wants to curse at Ian but also wants to hug him. He settles for punching Ian in the arm and reaching for the stool while saying thanks but the stool is snatched away before his hand closes around it.

" your welcome, Mickey. but before for i give this to you i want to ask you a question. " Ian said.

" ok , shoot. " Mickey consented.

" i was wondering if you would like to go out to the movies with me tomorrow night? " Ian asked.

" um you mean like a date? " Mickey asked.

" yeah. " Ian confirmed.

Mickey tried to speak but only managed a stutter before nodding yes. Ian handed over the stool as he spoke, " Great, i'll pick you up at seven ".

Mickey clutched the stool for a moment before placing it on the ground and getting back to work and muttering under his breathe about stupid tall, good lucking Ian.


	4. Shut Up And Dance With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Galllavich week, day four: song fic

The moving van pulled out of the drive way and down the road as Mickey carried the last of their things into his and Ian's new apartment. Ian wasn't in the main sitting area but Mickey could hear shuffling coming from the kitchen and went to investigate. Ian had opened a box and was in the process of digging out Mickey's old boom box and hooking it up. Mickey leaned against the door frame knowing where this was going. Ian turned it onto a local pop station and begin to jump up and down with a smile on his lips, hair flying into his eyes.

" we need to start unpacking. " Mickey protested.

" we can do that later. " Ian said as he held out his hand, " come on! Dance with me, Mickey! "

Mickey didn't have the heart to turn the other man down. He took Ian's hand in his and pulled the other close to him as they swayed in circles around their kitchen. It wasn't the Gallagher's kitchen or Terry's kitchen, It was theirs. Mickey thought back on all the things they had over come, all they had been trough and with a mental " fuck it! we can unpack tomorrow. " he kissed Ian as they continued to dance in the slowly fading sun coming trough the window.


End file.
